


you can never really tell

by Owl_Boo



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, a little angst if you squint, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: Он часто навещает Сару здесь, наверху, но им отчего-то сложно договориться. Компромисс всегда дается нелегко — уж точно не этим двоим.Написано в ответ на челлендж в сообществе labyfic в ЖЖ: Stars! и под сильным влиянием песни Stay, откуда взят и заголовок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can never really tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795383) by [Exulansis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exulansis/pseuds/Exulansis). 



_'cause you can never really tell_  
_when somebody wants something you want too_

Никогда не угадать,  
не хочет ли кто-то того же, что и ты.

David Bowie  
Stay  
1976

 

 

— Смотри, видишь, какая яркая?

— Нет.

Я рассмеялась:

— Да вот же, вот!

И взяла его ладонь в свою, чтобы указать на небо. От этого простого движения меня бросило в дрожь, которую я стоически проигнорировала.

— Видишь ее? Самую яркую звезду?

Он перевернулся на живот, пристроил подбородок на локоть. Нелепые магазинные шмотки, может, и сделали бы его похожим на обычного человека, но даже сейчас он светился так ярко, что ничуть не походил на уроженца нашего мира.

— Чтобы отыскать самую яркую звезду, не нужно смотреть на небо, — он улыбнулся довольной кошачьей улыбкой, и я не смогла сдержаться, улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ладно, значит, вторую по яркости, — согласилась я, не подавая вида, как приятен мне комплимент. Я положила ладонь на худое плечо, отталкивая его назад — пока он не откатился обратно, спиной на уже примятую траву.

— А теперь надо отыскать еще три звезды неподалеку от этой, и тогда ты увидишь... о, черт. Опять перепутала. Вечно не могу их найти, когда нужно.

Он промолчал, а я уселась прямо, подтянув колени.

Внезапно в глазах его загорелся такой детский восторг, словно он никогда прежде вообще не смотрел на звездное небо. Что, кстати, вполне вероятно. С тех пор как я начала звать его сюда, наверх, он по большей части наблюдал за мной, не отвлекаясь на остальное.

— У вас разве нет звезд в Лабиринте? — спросила я. Его тонкая кисть лежала на груди, и я скользнула взглядом по длинным пальцам и дальше, до запястья, которое терялось в свободной манжете серого свитера — бесформенного и вызывающего странное щемящее чувство: худое царственное тело в нелепых одеждах нашего монотонного мира выглядело как-то неправильно. Он менял облик лишь затем, чтобы увидеться со мной — от этого пробирало до мурашек.

— Созвездия над Лабиринтом — словно полотно, — ответил он, продолжая таращиться вверх. — Ночное небо там совершенно бессмысленно.

Я улыбнулась было его словам, но почувствовала за ними что-то другое, чуждое и неуютное. Возможно, это был страх — внезапное осознание, что невероятно красивое существо, раскинувшееся на стриженом газоне у меня на заднем дворе, не останется со мной навсегда, даже если захочет, — пути наши однажды разойдутся, причем не по его вине.

— Наше небо тоже не несет большого смысла, — ответила я. — Оно просто есть.

Он оторвался от созерцания звезд и опять перевел взгляд на меня. Лунный свет стекал по нему, словно вода, обращая его в странное создание из фарфора и серебра.

— Оно хранит историю. Здесь все прошедшие тысячелетия... Или даже отсвет другой жизни, которая не может или не желает покинуть собственный дом. Понятно, почему вы становитесь романтиками, глядя на звезды.

Его рот был так красиво очерчен, что я едва могла сосредоточиться на словах, которые он выговаривал, очарованная формой и движением губ, зубов, языка.

— Боюсь, ковшик Медведицы мы будем искать в другой раз, — вздохнула я и только теперь заметила, что он наблюдал за тем, как я наблюдаю за ним. Он потянулся ко мне рукой, осторожно прижал ладонь к щеке. Я повернула голову, поцеловала ладонь.

— Останешься?

— Если ты об этом попросишь.

— Только поэтому?

— Этого недостаточно?

— Но ты хочешь остаться?

Он не ответил, только опустил веки и вновь перевел взгляд на небо. В груди ширилось что-то невесомое — то ли упоительное ощущение моей над ним власти, то ли отчаянная неуверенность в том, любит ли он меня.

Понимает ли он вообще, что такое любовь?

* * *

Пару месяцев спустя мы с подругами решили весело провести вечер. Не то чтобы мы прежде были пай-девочками, но тут, размалевав глаза и губы и нацепив платья, которые в жизни не одобрила бы ни одна мама, мы почувствовали себя совершенно отвязно.

Мы отправились в новый бар с живой музыкой, танцполом и винной картой, объем которой значительно превосходил наши жалкие суммарные познания. Придерживая бокал, где сияло в свете ламп единогласно утвержденное нами каберне-совиньон, я наконец вспомнила о нем.

И почувствовала, как он приобнял меня за локоть — словно и вправду позвала его вслух.

— Пригласила бы меня пораньше, — услышала я шепот над ухом. — Люблю вечеринки.

Сюда, наверх, он приходил с короткими волосами. Я не слишком верила в его способность не привлекать внимания, но он быстро сообразил, что обычная для него одежда и прическа не вписываются в здешнюю обстановку. Сегодня волосы у него были русые, зачесанные назад. Оделся он в соблазнительные синие джинсы и блейзер поверх рубашки, застегнутой лишь наполовину.

— Кто это? — спросила одна из моих подруг, и я с изумлением увидела на его лице смущенную улыбку.

— Так, приятель, — ответил он, стащив мой бокал, чтобы пригубить вино. Я глаз не могла отвести от его губ, а он как-то ухитрился заключить мои пальцы в свои, теплые.

— Это просто ужас какой-то.

— Найди мне что-нибудь более подходящее, — с вызовом произнесла я и тут же рассмеялась: таким он выглядел обиженным. Он оттащил меня от подруг.

— Боюсь, то, что производят у вас, в данном случае не подойдет. — В тонких пальцах материализовался хрустальный шар. Он качнул запястьем, и шар превратился в бокал, а жидкость в нем полыхнула рубиновым светом. — Попробуй вот это.

Я пригубила напиток и ахнула. У него был богатый букет с неуловимыми тонкими оттенками — дым костра в морозной лесной ночи, звездное небо, первый осенний лист — и знакомыми вкусами: немного шоколада, малины с черникой и спелого, сладкого темного винограда.

— Крепкое, — только и смогла сказать я, и он запрокинул голову и захохотал, обнажая бледное, белое горло и острые зубы.

— Пуристы считают, что вино, тронутое магией, уже не вино, — проговорил он, отсмеявшись, — но магия наполняет его воспоминаниями о снах.

Я сделала полный глоток и почувствовала легкость и ленивую эйфорию. Он обнял меня бесконечно нежно, и мы покачались немного на танцполе, пока я вновь не вернулась на землю, прижавшись щекой к его мягкой рубашке.

— Джарет?

Он пригнулся, почти касаясь губами моего уха и приблизив свое ухо к моим губам.

— Да, любовь моя?

— Ты останешься?

— Ты просишь меня?

Я обиженно отвернулась.

— Почему я должна просить?

— Ты недооцениваешь силу своего слова. Скажи — и будет так, как ты скажешь.

Мы расстались снаружи, и я смотрела ему вслед, пока худощавая фигура не растворилась в глухой ночи.

— Да кто же это был, Сара? — спросили подруги.

— Так, приятель, — сказала я, все еще заглядывая в конец улицы. Над головой слишком ярко сияли звезды. Я нашла самую яркую, мысленно провела черту и ясно увидела ковшик — вот он, прямо над головой. Голова кружилась.

* * *

Когда мы встретились в следующий раз, на небе висела полная луна.

Я страдала от ущемленного самолюбия — вечно мне казалось, что мной пренебрегают, а поскольку все обстояло совершенно не так, щеки у меня вечно горели от стыда. Он приходил ко мне, потому что у него не было выбора.

«У тебя нет власти надо мной». Да, именно это я и сказала, а несказанное всегда теснилось где-то возле сердца, колотясь в такт, — тайное знание, упоительное ощущение власти (бойся меня, люби меня).

И как же отчаянно мне хотелось отречься от этой власти! Чтобы он остался, нужно было просто сказать ему об этом (делай, что я велю, и я буду твоим рабом).

Нет, не такой ценой.

Я уже не помню, в какой момент желание быть с ним сменилось с «останься-на-ночь» на «останься-навсегда», но каждый раз он уходил, хотя глаза его при этом темнели, и мне хотелось узнать, не мучают ли его противоречия, не привязан ли он каким-нибудь образом к своему королевству, не начнут ли наши параллельные миры разъезжаться по швам, протекая хаосом, словно акварелью, через измерения, если он оставит свой одинокий холодный трон.

Я прижалась к решетке. Ветер пронесся по балкону, и я почувствовала, как шерстяная ткань пальто цепляется за рассохшееся дерево перил. Я подумала о сквозняке в пустых коридорах, о звездах россыпью над головой, о дрожащем пламени свечи, отбрасывающем неровные тени на стены каменной лестницы.

— Думаешь обо мне?

Я медленно повернула голову — он стоял неподалеку.

— Не совсем, но еще немного — и подумала бы.

— Значит, я рано, — сказал он, улыбка потянула уголки его рта вверх. Он был в рыжей кожаной куртке, такой мягкой с виду, и я потянулась, чтобы дотронуться, провести пальцем по складкам.

Он вздрогнул — почти незаметно, я бы не почувствовала, если бы не была так на него настроена, но тут меня словно молнией ударило. Я улыбнулась.

— А ты думал обо мне?

— Я часто о тебе думаю, — тихо ответил он.

— Почему ты пришел?

— Тебе было одиноко.

Одиночество — естественное для меня состояние, обычный белый шум за какофонией жизни. Я провела годы в комфортном одиночестве, даже не задумываясь о том, одиноко ли мне, — потому, что он вытеснил, отодвинул на второй план всех остальных.

— Нравится тебе здесь?

Он взглянул в небо, отведя взгляд от меня. Мне тут же стало холодно — так внезапно, словно он стянул с меня пальто, и ветер прогулялся по коже.

— Мне нравятся ваши звезды, хотя их я сдвинуть не смогу, даже ради тебя. Время здесь течет иначе, мне сложно с ним управляться. Моя сила меньше, но жизнь кажется более наполненной.

Я неотрывно смотрела на него, но его глаза были прикованы к небу. Я разглядывала профиль, острые углы скул и челюсти, обведенные темным глаза, поднятый воротник куртки, задранный к самому лицу — как у тех плащей, что он носил в давние времена.

— Ты на звезды приходишь поглядеть? — спросила я. Сердце колотилось так громко, мне казалось, что он отчетливо слышит этот звук.

— Звездам не одиноко.

Что я могла ответить? Казалось, мы балансируем на грани, вот-вот произойдет нечто важное, значительное и в то же время исполненное печали.

— Ты приходил потому, что я нуждалась в тебе?

— Откуда мне знать, в чем ты нуждаешься?

Я промолчала. Так хотелось узнать, нуждается ли он во мне, но я не посмела задать вопрос.

— На этот раз ты останешься?

— Ты попросишь меня?

— А что я, по-твоему, делаю? — пробормотала я, и он склонился ко мне, защищая от ветра, который завывал сквозь решетку.

— Я здесь долго не протяну, — задумчиво сказал он.

— Как и я. Здесь просто место такое.

— Так ты просишь меня остаться? — внезапно повторил он, приподняв мое лицо за подбородок ладонью, затянутой в перчатку. Я удивилась, что он опять вернулся к вопросу, который, казалось, ему не хотелось обсуждать.

— А ты не нужен им там?

— Земля не перестанет вращаться — неважно, останусь ли я здесь или вернусь туда.

— Я не знаю правильных слов, Джарет. Я не стану требовать от тебя чего бы то ни было. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел остаться.

Глаза его яростно вспыхнули в темноте:

— Я лишь пытался быть таким, каким ты хотела меня видеть.

— Так прекрати! — воскликнула я и испуганно замерла: он менялся прямо у меня на глазах. Он становился выше, бледнее и все меньше походил на того Джарета, которого я помнила с нашей первой встречи; резкие и угловатые брови взлетели вверх, звездный свет терялся в длинных распущенных волосах.

Только глаза остались прежними: один зрачок во всю радужку, второй — как темная точка, окутанная голубым светом. Голова у меня закружилась, и я вцепилась в перила, а он протянул ладонь и накрыл мои пальцы своими.

— Останься, — сказала я.


End file.
